An Insignificant Speck
by KatxValentine
Summary: -Buffy/Repo! Crossover- Rupert Giles can't possibly explain how he got where he is now.
1. Ruins of One's Life

So, a few friends and I were watching Repo! and we're all pretty massive Buffy fans. As a massive joke, I was like 'well, you see, Repo! happened because Giles got fed up with Buffy and just stopped listening. And she didn't listen, so she...died.'

Someone stop me before I make the biggest mistake of my life with this fanfic. I don't own Repo! or Buffy. If I did, I'd be doing way better things with my life than writing fanfics about all these failures. Let's see how this goes from here.

XxXxXxXxXx

Everyone is dead.

Everyone is dead, and, somehow, Giles feels like it's all his fault. No, he knows it's all his fault, and that's all the more reason Giles has to desperately scramble for another identity.

It's been seventeen years since the end of all things came together and Giles watched life slip away in a subtle torrent of nothingness. It's interesting, the Englishman has always known, how quickly life can go down the drain.

How easily you can make a deal with the devil to throw everything away.

How simple selfishness is when you're so tired of being a servant. When you want to give up your life to play the master of your own destiny.

Nathan Wallace feels warm, like a second skin to Rupert Giles. Rupert sheds the name and everything with it, sheds the world he used to know. By the end, no one wanted Rupert Giles, no one needed Rupert Giles.

Buffy Summers didn't know enough to want Rupert Giles.

Buffy Summers learned just like everyone else did.

Shilo Wallace shares too many traits with Buffy Summers. She's defiant, impetuous, foolish, vivacious and altogether irritating. Her voice is small and soft and holds a high-pitched whine Rupert-Nathan-Giles-Someone will always hate to the pits of hell.

But this isn't about Shilo Wallace. This isn't about Rupert Giles. This isn't even about Ripper.

This is about Nathan Wallace.


	2. Marni

Wow, I deeply appreciate how well-received this was! I won't lie, this is going to get dark. But if any of you are familiar with my other fanfictions, you'll all know that I _cannot_ resist the urge to screw up a plot as much as possible. Oh, I have such awful things in store for this one. Again, goodness, thank you so very, very much, I really appreciate the feedback!

XxXxXxXxXx

Nathan isn't particularly sure where his life has gone to. He only knows that, seated casually at a desk with a slew of glass vials spread out before him, Nathan is still trying to adjust to this name. He thought it sounded clever, somehow dashing, when he woke up in the middle of a smoking crater and could only ask himself what was going on and _why._ None of it made any _real_ sense to him, so he just did his best to try to work with what he had.

He'd watched one world go to shit. He wanted to do his best to hold this one together with his makeshift duct tape and band-aids.

So he built a life. It was a pitiful excuse for one, a rickety, horrible excuse for one, but it was a life, nonetheless. A man named Rotti Largo had taken pity on Rupert, wallowing in his infinite loss and guilt, and the subtly brilliant Englishman had taken on a career he never figured he could get the hang of. Chemistry…or was it physics? He didn't know; all he knew was that he _had_ to get away from whatever memories he'd once had of Sunnydale (or Cleveland, had it been Cleveland?)

With him, the Watcher's Council died.

This future was one he didn't want to ever occur. It was worse than anything he or the Scoobies had _ever_ dreamt up way back home. He paused for what felt like a lifetime and thought it up, conjured just what the word meant. 'Home'. Home had once been a warm cup of tea, a soft sofa and a few guiltily taped sitcoms with cheesy laugh-tracks that seemed to never end. In this future, there were no laugh-tracks. Giles only knew is life had become one big laugh-track.

The word 'Buffy' still brings a raw shock of pain to his heart, and rips forth a torrent of tears anew. He wishes he could take it all back, that everything could be fine again and he would wake up in his apartment filled with stuffy artifacts (ones he didn't like so very much, anymore) and pictures of old, dead memories.

He even thought about Jenny Calendar. Once or twice, her melodic voice would drift its way deceptively into his head. He'd ignore the fast-friends he was becoming with this supposed 'GeneCo' up-and-coming representative and remember before he felt himself becoming some sort of corporate slave.

Up from his desk, something catches his eye. Giles-Nathan's murky brown eyes (flecked with green, softer tones speckled lightly) turn shyly to attention. His new 'best friend' Rotti seems to have something in tow, and his eyebrows slip upward silently. Her hair is black. She's beautiful and slender, pale and faint.

This is Marni.


End file.
